Baby Boom!
by sgholly9
Summary: Sakura wakes up to find she is in the past. She is now a jinchuuriki and pregnant with gaara's babies. i suck at summaries r
1. Chapter 1

Baby Boom

_thoughts_

_**Inner**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sakura reached over and punched her alarm clock through her window. She groaned sat up and walked in front on the mirror. What she saw shocked her.

_What happened to my boobs!!!_

She looked back at the mirror and realized she was her 12-year-old self. She felt her chest. She wasn't an A-cup like she remembered. She was a C-cup

_Oh my GOD!_

_**Wtf we're twelve again! Kami gave us another chance we can save Sasuke! But I think that's the least of our problems.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Look down.**_

Sakura looked down and saw her stomach was still round.

_Shit! I'm still pregnant._

_**On the bright side Gaara is still around. Your babies still have a father!**_

_Anything else I should know?_

_**You still have the seal Gaara put on your back when he claimed you as his and sealed the seven-tailed wolf aka myself in you.**_

She took off her top and looked at her back. Sure enough there was a seal similar to Naruto's except much larger on her back.

_Flashback_

_Sakura if we want to have kids you have to be a jinchuriki too._

_Flashback end_

_Oh fuck! Can you disappear for a while now?_

_**Fine.**_

"Sakura come down." She heard her mother yell.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked while casting a genjustu to hide her stomach.

"Five thirty am. You have to be at the school by 10" her mom shouted back.

Sakura looked at what she wore in disgust. As soon as she left she was getting a new wardrobe. She ran down the stairs, out the door, and entered the nearest clothes shop she found.

She bought a one-strap spaghetti strap fishnet to with shiny black covering her chest area. Her top showed a lot of cleavage. She also bought a denim mini skirt with black pants underneath. She decided as an afterthought to get black arm warmers with buckles (a/n like Sasuke's).

_**We look so sexy.**_

She paid and went to the tattoo parlor. She got two cartilages piercing on both ears along with her lobe.

_**Wait. Didn't we get a tattoo when we were 16?**_

_That's right. I'll get it done now. I mean we still have 3 hours._

Sakura got a tattoo identical to Gaara's. Afterwards she walked down the road to the academy, smiling and waving to the fellow work people, Sakura comes across Ino's flower shop. Walking up to it, Ino comes out and turns to Sakura.

"Is that you forehead?" Sakura realized the voice belonged to Ino.

"Good morning Ino" Sakura responded with a cheery voice.

"Hey aren't you gonna insult me Forehead?" asked Ino

"How about we become friends again since I gave up on the Uchiha bastard." Sakura said.

"OK. But promise Sasuke is all mine. I shouldn't ask but your friendship means a lot and I don't want to lose it again." Ino responded.

"Fine. I promise he's all yours." Sakura said glad that the burden of their old rivalry was off her shoulders.

"Lets walk and talk." Ino said. Sakura nodded her head and started walking. "What's up with your new look? I mean your old outfit was disgusting but this is like, wow. Is that a tattoo?"

"I hated my old look. And yeah that's a tattoo. Now we're almost Genin so we need to look like it." Sakura responded laughing.

They reached the academy and got to the classroom door. As Sakura entered all eyes turned on her, even Sasuke's.

They guys start looking her up and down while most of the girls were glaring at her for getting Sasuke's attention. She quickly found Naruto and walked over to him.

"Can I sit here Naruto?" Sakura asked smiling at him.

"Sure Sakura-chan." Naruto replied grinning as he scooted over next to Sasuke.

Sakura sat down and waited for someone to bring up a conversation. She didn't realize that the human ice burg was staring at her chest.

Sasuke POV:

_**Her chest looks so big and soft. I want to touch it!**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your inner self.**_

_Hn._

_**You know you should totally consider her to have our kids. After all we have to rebuild the clan.**_

_Hn._

_**I hate it when you say that. You know that's not even a word.**_

_Hn._

_**Fine, be that way!**_

Normal POV:

"Sakura-chan, is that a tattoo?" Naruto asked curiously

"Yeah. It is. I've been thinking of getting one for a while." Sakura responded maintaining her smile.

"Did it hurt?" Naruto asked eager to know.

"Not a bit. But if the Uchiha bastard got one he would be crying like a baby." She replied smirking. Sasuke twitched.

"The thing on your back. Is it a tattoo? I have one on my stomach that appears when I use chakra." Naruto said pointing at her seal.

"It's not a tattoo. It appears when I'm using chakra too." Sakura said.

"But what are you using chakra now for?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's expression hardened. "Do I have to tell you?"

Finally Iruka-sensei entered the classroom and goes behind his desk. "As of today you all are genins, first level ninjas, to get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. All the Genin will be grouped into three- man squads. All squads will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja, now I'll commence with the teams. Now listen carefully." Announced Iruka.

Iruka announces teams one through six. "Team seven consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm DOOOMED" Naruto cried. "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be put in a team with Sasuke-Teme?"

"Naruto, Sasuke had the highest test scores while you had the lowest tests scores." replied Iruka.

Iruka continues until he has announced all the teams. "You may all go eat your lunch. Afterwards you will meat your Jounin sensei." Iruka said as he shuffled his papers. Sakura left the room in a swirl of snow leaving everyone thinking, "how did she do that?"

Sakura sat down on the bench and waited for Naruto to come disguised as Sasuke. She waited and waited, but she didn't sense his chakra.

_Isn't Naruto supposed to becoming?_

_**Yeah but… hold on a sec, I think I sense Sasuke approaching.**_

_Yeah. I do too._

"Come out Sasuke." Sakura shouted towards the tree, which she was sure Sasuke was hiding behind.

Sasuke came out from behind the tree. "You found me." He responded nonchalantly. He walked over and sat beside Sakura.

Knowing what he was about to ask Sakura said, "I know what you're here for. You want to restore your clan and have your revenge. But guess what? You're weaker than me so there is no way you will be able to kill your brother. You didn't know that eh chibi Itachi."

Sasuke glared at her and Sakura glared at him even stronger. Sasuke raised his hand and meant to slap her but instead his hand found its way to her breast.

Sasuke POV:

_Wow it's so soft._

_**Squeeze it!**_

Normal POV:

Sasuke squeezed her breast and extracted a moan. He started massaging it. Then Sakura came back to reality.

"Where do you think you're touching!" Sakura hissed. A vane in her forehead popped and killing aura surrounded her. She clenched her fists. "I'll kill you!" She gathered chakra in her fist and punched him so hard he flew almost 300 meters.

_**That'll teach you to mess with the Kazekage's wife!**_

_I'm not the Gaara's wife anymore. Did you forget we're in the past?_

_**But we still know all the awesome techniques Tsunade-sensei and Gaara.**_

_Touché_


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Boom

_thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Chapter 2

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting in the classroom for Kakashi to come.

_Kakashi's going to be late again as usual._

_**I kinda wish some things would change.**_

_Tell me about it._

_**I think Sasuke likes you. I mean he totally groped you.**_

_Ew. Gross how could he like me I mean I am 18 and married!_

_**Okay. Ah. Kakashi should be coming about … now.**_

As soon as she thought that Kakashi opened the door and was hit on the head. Kakashi glanced at us and said, "My first impression is that I hate you."

_Yup nothing about him as changed. I wish Gaara were here _TT-TT.

"Meet me on the roof" said Kakashi and he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_I am so glad I don't have to taking the fucking stairs. It's hard being pregnant._

Sakura did a couple hand seals and disappeared in a whirl of sand. Sasuke and Naruto's jaws dropped. A passerby was about to throw a rock in their mouths but missed, hitting Sasuke's head instead.

Meanwhile Sakura appeared next to Kakashi in a whirl of sand.

_Hn. He doesn't seem to notice that I am here._

_**Oooh let's surprise him!**_

Sakura took a deep breath in and yelled, "HI KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Kakashi screamed like a little girl.

Kakashi POV:

_How'd she get here so fast? She must be way stronger than she looks. I should keep an eye on her._

"Hahahahahahahaha" Sakura burst out in a fit of laughter. Just then Sasuke arrived on the roof.

Sasuke POV:

_What the hell is going on?_

_**Wtf the dude is reading a porno book! Ah I hope he didn't touch my Sakura!**_

_My inner me is so stupid. She's laughing not being sexually harassed._

_**I heard that.**_

_Whatever._

Normal POV:

Sakura turned around to face a confused Sasuke. Sakura couldn't help but say, "Tsk. Tsk. You're a second late Sasu-_gay._"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Kakashi started laughing. But Sakura didn't stop at that. "Did you know your hair looks like a chicken's ass?" She chuckled. Just then Naruto arrived on the roof.

Sasuke POV:

_Did she just diss the do?_

_**Hahahahahahahaha she said chicken's ass Hahahahahahahaha.**_

_You know she's talking about you too._

_**Grr.**_

_Hn._

Normal POV:

Kakashi was laughing so hard that Sakura took the chance to sneak up and pull down his mask. Kakashi looked in his twenties. He had a flawless face beside his sharingon eye. He looked very sexy.

Just then Kakashi snapped back to reality. He reached up and felt his face. "Every time I take off this mask some person comes and takes me away for the night." Kakashi said in a panic mode.

Sakura blurted without thinking, "Wow you're really sexy Kakashi-sensei, too bad panda-chan is even sexier!"

"Who's panda-chan?" Kakashi, Sasuke, and long forgotten Naruto asked together.

"Who panda-chan is, is for me to know and you to find out during the chuunin exams!" said Sakura. She realized what she just said and covered her mouth.

Kakashi was thinking 'just who is this girl?' He cleared his throat and said his usual speech about how only 9 Genin really become Genin.

"Don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll throw up." Kakashi said at last.

"Okay-dokey" Sakura said smiling. Did hand seals and disappeared in a whirl of sand. She reappeared in her room.

_**So what cha gonna do about tomorrow.**_

_Since I know he's lying, as always, I am going to eat and be two hours late!_

_**You go girl. Ah watch your mouth from now on. Your secret almost slipped.**_

_I understand._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

I'm out of ideas can you guys help me brainstorm some new ideas?

Baby Boom!

Sakura woke up and glanced at the new alarm clock her mom gave her since her old one was nowhere to be found. It read 5:00 am.

_Hahahahahahahaha Sasu-gay and Naru-chan are probably waiting for Kaka-sensei to arrive!_

_**What losers! Well Naru-chan is just too loud.**_

_Tell me about it._

All of the sudden Sakura felt something on her hand. She sat up and felt her round stomach positive that her baby kicked. Something bumped against her hand again.

_**Oh my fucking god! Your baby kicked.**_

_Shit! We're in the past now. In the future I have a medical exam with Tsunade-sensei! Maybe I can tell the Hokage our secret so that we can track down Tsunade and bring her back to the village!_

_**I'm a genius! Wait… How far along are you with the pregnancy?**_

_I think 7 months. Oh no!!!_

_**What?**_

_Two months from now we'll be in the middle of the second exam!_

_**So?**_

_The baby is due in two months!_

_**Oh crap!**_

_I know! We'll ask Tsunade-sensei about this! I officially decide we're leaving tomorrow._

_**Fine with me.**_

_Ok then. It's settled._

Sakura got out of bed. Cast a genjustu over her stomach, went downstairs and grabbed an apple. She left her house and slowly walked to the training ground. Halfway down the road to the training ground a black cat was pacing in front of her.

_I guess Kaka-sensei wasn't lying._ (') _Now I have to take the long route to the training ground. Oh well. _;P

Sakura arrived at the training ground when Kakashi was holding a kunai to Naruto's neck. He said, "Sasuke kill yourself or Naruto dies."

All of a sudden Sakura bursts out laughing.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke yelled.

"Well a black cat crossed my path and since that is bad luck I had to take the long route.

"That's exactly what he/I said!" Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke yelled

"Yeah whatever are we going to take the stupid bell test or what?"

"How do you know about the bell test!" Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke practically screamed.

"Fuck! Can you stop doing that! It's scaring the shit out of me!" Sakura said frustrated.

"Sorry." Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke replied.

"What the hell did I just say?!" Sakura hissed cracking her knuckles. Killer aura surrounded her. "I can't believe how retarded you guys are. She punched the ground, which left a huge crater.

With one punch all three guys were thrown three hundred meters or so. Sakura disappeared in a whirl of sand and reappeared where they landed and kicked them again. They flew three hundred meters back to where she punched them.

Before they stood up she was back, standing in front of them. "Have you learned your lesson?" Sakura said half glaring half smiling.

They were in too much pain too answer.

Kakashi POV:

_Who the hell is that girl? Why is she so strong? How did she know about the bell test? Why is she so sexy? Why did I just think that?_

_**Hahahahahahahaha. You finally have a crush! On your own student!**_

_Shut the fuck up!_

Normal POV:

Sakura saw all three guys spacing out so she took matters into her own hands.

"Kaka-sensei!" She yelled Kakashi.

Kakashi though 'I love when she says that! It's so cute!' He replied, "Yes dearest Sakura."

_That is so wrong._

"I know the answer to the bell test. It's teamwork. So can we go home? I have to go somewhere tomorrow." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Okay. Anything for you Sakura!" Kakashi said grinning underneath his mask. Sasuke and Naruto glared at him. Their glared seemed to have no effect.

Kakashi thought, 'She must be a genius! Nobody I know has gotten that right!'

Meanwhile…

Sasuke POV:

_I want to touch her again! I want to kiss her cute pink lips!_

_**Then do it!**_

Normal POV:

Sasuke walked over to Sakura an squeezed her breast again. He didn't stop at that. He lets his hands wander down to her nice ass and between her thighs.

_He must be asking for a death wish!_

"Go suck a spiked cock, Sasuke-_chan_!"

Sakura made a quick jab under the Uchiha's right eye socket, causing the dark-haired boy's eyes to water and his vision to blur.

It was all too fast! She swiped him off his feet, grasping him opponent by the neck, and then slamming the back of his head on the ground, using the momentum of Sasuke's fall and gravity viciously. Sakura spun quickly, stomping on Sasuke's groin _hard_, as if she would win a prize if she popped something.

She even managed a series of kicks to floored vomiting boy's ribs before Kakashi got over his surprise enough to stop her.

Naruto had passed out and Sasuke had his hands over his balls and was crying.

Kakashi thought, 'I better not get on her bad side.' He said "Did you know that if you messed up with the eye jab, you could have blinded him permanently Sakura".

"Sorry." Sakura replied grinning before she disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

Sasuke POV:

_It hurts! If I can restore the Uchiha clan after this it will be a miracle! If not I will sue her for everything she owns!_

Normal POV:

Sakura was sitting on a bench reminiscing what she remembered happened when she saw Sasuke-chan.

**FLASHBACK**

"His stronger than I, can't get pass that." Thought Sasuke as he was stuck in the ground.

Hearing the bushes beside him or in front of him move, Sakura runs out and turns to see Sasuke. "Sakura" Sasuke said looking at her.

"Sasuke's head is talking without his body." screamed Sakura fainting to the ground.

As Sasuke just looks at her and says." And that's my partner."

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

_I wish Gaara were here. Gaara wherever you are I love you._

Tears rolled down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Baby Boom!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Should Sakura and Gaara's baby be a boy or a girl? How many babies should she have?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura woke up early a week later so she could go to the Hokage tower to request to go to Tsunade. She performed hand seals to hide her stomach. She changed her clothes and left.

She was going to go a week ago but she decided to take a break.

She reached the Hokage tower at 8:10 am. She walked in and asked the secretary, "Can I please talk to the Hokage."

"Yes you may," the secretary replied.

"Thanks!" said Sakura.

Sakura entered the Hokage's office to see that he was working on a pile of papers.

"Hello Sakura." said the Hokage. "Is that a tattoo?"

"It is." replied Sakura. "I have something important to talk about."

"Tell me." the Hokage said resting his head on his hands.

"Well I'm from the future. I know this sounds very weird but it's true. I am actually 18 and a skilled medical ninja. I was trained under Tsunade-sensei and Gaara. In case you don't know Gaara is the fourth Kazekage and in the future is my husband. After being married to him for a month and a half I found myself pregnant. We have been married for 8 months. A couple days ago I woke up to find myself in the past. I still have all my skills but for some weird reason my pregnancy came with me. During the coming chuunin exams Orochimaru will show up and put a cursed seal on Sasuke. Orochimaru, the sand village, and sound village will start a war. You and Orochimaru end up fighting and you lose and die. Tsunade-sensei becomes the fifth Hokage and Sasuke leaves the village and goes to Orochimaru seeking power. Meanwhile Naruto will train with Jiraya and become just like his dad, the fourth Hokage. Akatsuki will start moving and try to capture all the tailed demon hosts; and Gaara sealed the seven tailed wolf inside me." Sakura explained and showed him her back.

The Hokage had a very surprised look on his face. "How do I know you're not lying?" Hokage asked.

"Simple." Sakura said shrugging. "Bring me an injured person. I'll heal them."

The Hokage pondered a moment, and then snapped his fingers. A ninja appeared carrying another ninja who was injured. The ninja was placed on the floor. Sakura cracked her knuckles and kneeled. She gathered chakra in her hands and started healing the ninja. After a minute she was done and the ninja was carried away.

"Believe me now?" she asked to a wide-eyed Hokage.

"Yes. But one more question. If you're pregnant how come your belly is flat?" Hokage asked.

"It's not flat." Sakura said dispelling the Genjutsu. "I cast a Genjutsu on it so it would appear that way."

The Hokage stared at her round stomach and mumbled, "Impressive."

"I was wondering if you could get Tsunade-sensei to come back to the village and explain everything to her." Sakura asked.

"Of course. But as you are a skilled medical ninja I would like you to work at the hospital." The Hokage said looking for a blank paper.

"Deal." Sakura replied.

The Hokage found a blank piece of paper and wrote on it:

Dear Tsunade,

I need you to come back to the village. This is an order. There is a huge emergency.

Sincerely,

The third Hokage

He attached the letter to a messenger bird and sent it out the window.

"By the way Sakura. There is a jutsu that I know that can make the future Gaara live in his body in this time. It is easy, but very risky; I can do it for you. For your baby's sake." The Hokage said.

"Really! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! THANK YOU!!!" Sakura found herself screaming in delight.

"Do you want me to do it now?" Hokage asked.

"No. It would cause a ruckus. It would be better if you did it when he came for the chuunin exams. That way people won't get suspicious." Sakura whispered barely loud enough for the Hokage to hear.

"If you feel that is best. I have a feeling Tsunade will arrive later this evening. Oh take this and go to the hospital." the Hokage gave her a slip of paper with some writing on it.

"Okay." Sakura replied and left his office.

Sakura put a genjutsu around her stomach walked out of the building. She walked down the path and entered the hospital. She stopped at the front desk.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I will be working here from now on. The Hokage told me to give you this." Sakura said smiling.

The nurse sitting there took and opened the piece of paper. It said:

Dear all Doctors and Nurses,

This girl is Tsunade's student. She will be in charge of all medical affairs. In other words she will be the head doctor. She has more medical knowledge than anyone in this hospital. You will respect her.

Sincerely.

The third Hokage

The nurse reread the paper then looked at Sakura and bowed. "It's nice to meet you Sakura-sama. I will announce your arrival to the rest of the hospital. My name is Aya." The nurse said.

"It's nice to meet you Aya." Sakura replied smiling.

Aya reached over to the microphone and switched it on. She spoke into it, "To all doctors and nurses, the Hokage sent us a head doctor. Her name is Sakura-sama. She was trained under Tsunade-sama. Come to the main entrance and greet her."

All the doctors and nurses left what they were doing and rushed to the main entrance. When they got there they bowed and all said, "It's nice to meet you Sakura-sama."

"It's nice to meet who I am going to work with. You may all go back to what your work." Sakura smiled her biggest smile and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Sakura-sama." Aya said.

"Yes Aya." Sakura replied.

"I am going to be your personal assistant." Aya said blushing a little.

"Really! That's great." Sakura said.

"There is a patient that needs treating. He is in room 114. Would you like me to take you there?" Aya asked.

"Of course." Sakura replied.

They started walking down the halls and up the stairs.

_**Can you believe it! Gaara is coming and you are head doctor in the hospital!**_

_I know! Today is the best day ever! Wait screw that. The day I found out I became pregnant was the best day ever!_

_**That's off topic.**_

"Sakura-sama we're here." Aya said snapping Sakura back to reality. She gave Sakura a clipboard with the patient's information.

"Thank you. You may leave. This will be the only patient I will care for today." Sakura said.

"Okay Sakura-sama. See you tomorrow." Aya grinned and left.

Sakura opened the door. To her surprise Naruto was sleeping on the bed and Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting on the chairs waiting for a doctor to come. When Sakura entered the room Kakashi and Sasuke looked to see who entered. When they realized it was Sakura their jaws dropped.

"What are you so surprised about." Sakura snapped at them.

"Well you blow us off for a week and now you show up at the hospital." Kakashi scolded. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I work here." Sakura stated simply.

"What!" Sasuke and Kakashi yelled at the same time.

"Be quiet! Naruto is unconscious." Sakura said punching them both on the head.

Kakashi thought, 'Wow! My dearest Sakura is very talented. Maybe I should treat her to dinner.'

"Why are you working at the hospital?" Sasuke asked.

"Because the Hokage asked me to. I'm head doctor here." Sakura said smirking.

"What!!!" Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto yelled as he shot up out of the bed.

"Good to know Naruto is okay. I should leave now." Sakura said as she placed the clipboard on the side table. She did some hand signs and disappeared in a whirl of sand. She reappeared inside the Hokage's tower.

"Hello Sakura." A woman said. She swore she knew this voice. She looked up.

"Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura screeched.

"I've heard everything. But no worries, everything will be fine. I would like to speak with you more tomorrow. Sarutobi and I need to talk." Tsunade said grinning like a fool.

"I will take my leave then." Sakura was smiling like a fool.

Sakura left and walked home.

_Gaara I am so close to you, yet so far. I miss you. When we meet again I will be the happiest woman on earth._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Baby Boom!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I have decided to change Sakura's demon to the 5-tailed dog Gobi no Houkou.

The choices for Sakura's babies are:

One girl two boys, a boy and a girl, or twin boys.

Help me decide. Read and Review.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Time skip after the Haku+Zabuza part-

It was a sunny afternoon; Sakura had just finished up her work at the hospital and was headed to team seven's designated meeting spot.

_**Yes! Panda-chan is going to come today! And Kakashi is going to tell us he entered the chuunin exams. Panda-chan is coming to the past today!**_

_I'm so excited. I really want to give him a big hug and tell him everything is all right._

Sakura sat on the bench and waited for Naruto, Sasuke, and the three brats to show up. A ninja appeared in front of her and said, "The Hokage would like to see you." He disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura disappeared in a whirl of sand and appeared in the Hokage's office.

"I'm here like you asked Hokage-sama. What is it you would like to speak to me about?" Sakura said

_Don't tell me something s wrong with Panda-chan._

"Oh. I called you to my office to inform you that I have performed the jutsu I have told you about on Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. I asked them to act exactly as they did during the chuunin exam until they meet you." Hokage said.

"That's perfect! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Sakura yelled so loud everyone in Konoha heard her and wondered what the hell was going on.

Sakura left the office in a whirl of sand and reappeared back on the bench. Smiling she put her hand on her belly and whispered, "Daddy's coming soon. I hope you will look like him."

**FLASHBACK**

"Well your baby is very healthy, or should I say babies." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean babies?" Sakura asked stupidly. She knew she was pregnant with more than one child.

"Well I tried listening to your babies heartbeat but I heard multiple heartbeats. Gaara really spoils you, doesn't he." Tsunade said grinning slyly.

"Hohohohohohoho I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said sarcastically while covering her mouth and looking in the other direction.

"Sakura I'm not stupid. You guys probably did it all night all the time." Tsunade said chuckling.

"So do you know if they are boys or girls?" Sakura asked changing the topic.

"From what I see you are carrying at least one boy. The others cannot be determined yet." Tsunade replied.

"Yes! Panda-chan will be happy!" Sakura said sparkles in her eyes.

"Sakura, what are you going to do? You will have to give birth during the chuunin exams and your teammates don't even know you are pregnant. Also it is very difficult for a petite woman to give birth." Tsunade informed her.

"Eh? Can't you come and help me give birth?" Sakura complained.

"I guess I could. But I would have to inform Anko about your pregnancy." Tsunade countered.

"Fine. It's better if she knows. I mean Orochimaru is coming during the second chuunin exam. Wasn't she his student." Sakura said.

"Okay then lets get down to business." Tsunade said and reached into her drawer. She pulled out a scroll. "This scroll will summon me to wherever you are. Open it when you are in labor."

"Okay." Sakura said and pocketed the scroll.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sakura checked her pocket and made sure the scroll was still there. Naruto and the brats arrived.

_Right Sasuke appears in the tree when Panda-chan comes._

"Eh Naruto-nisan who is this ugly girl?" Konohamaru asked.

"What did you say?" Sakura yelled and Punched Konohamaru very hard.

Once Sakura turned her back away Konohamaru said to Naruto, "That ugly girl is she even human?"

Sakura turned around and cracked her knuckles. Konohamaru ran and bumped into Kankuro. Temari stood next to him.

"That hurt." Said Kankuro.

"Yo Kankuro-kun, Temari-chan." Sakura grinned.

"Oh. It's our sister-in-law" Kankuro said nonchalantly. Meanwhile Temari was hugging Sakura.

"Sakura I thought I would never see you again." Temari said dramatically.

"Sakura do you know these people?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do. I am related to them by law." Sakura replied. "Kankuro-kun you can beat up the twerp. He called me ugly."

Kankuro whistled. Then he said, "Wow your bust has gotten huge. You should've done it with me, not my little brother."

"I'm happier with him than I would ever be with you. Plus you're my brother-in-law you shouldn't be saying things like that." Sakura scolded and punched him on the head. "Didn't I tell you to beat up the brat?"

"Okay." Kankuro replied. He lifted Konohamaru up by his scarf. Kankuro was about to punch him when a rock flew in and hit his hand.

Kankuro looked up. Sasuke was sitting in a tree. "What do you think you are doing in another's village?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here to visit her." Kankuro pointed at Sakura, who was still being fondled by Temari. "And take the chuunin exams." He finished.

"Hahahahahahahaha Sasu-_gay_-chan." Sakura chuckled. "What the fuck are you doing up in that tree?" She yelled.

"Um, Sakura, did you forget you are in front of three young children?" Temari questioned.

"Nechan what does 'fuck' mean?" Konohamaru asked.

Everyone sweat dropped and Sakura said, "Why don't you ask your Grandpa. He is sure to know."

"Sure!" Konohamaru said. He and his friends ran off.

Kankuro his puppet off his back and said, "I hate kids like you who think the are so cool."

"Stop Kankuro." Someone said.

Sakura recognized this voice. Everyone looked up and saw Gaara standing upside-down on the tree branch next to Sasuke.

"Panda-chan!" Sakura squealed.

'So this is the guy who is sexier than Kakashi-sensei. When did appear next to me?' Sasuke thought.

Gaara hopped down from the tree and stood next to Sakura.

"Eh! You guys have the same tattoo!" Naruto yelled.

'Wow I didn't realize that. I wonder why?' Sasuke thought.

"Of course we do. She's mine." Gaara said and gave Sakura a hug.

"Just because you are giving her a hug doesn't mean she is yours!" Sasuke yelled being emotional. (Wow he's never emotional!)

"Really?" Gaara grinned and pulled Sakura in for a kiss. It seemed like hours before thy pulled apart.

"Panda-chan I missed you." Sakura said.

"I missed you too." Gaara replied.

They walked away leaving a very shocked Naruto and Sasuke behind. Temari and Kankuro walked away in the other direction.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Baby Boom!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I think I am going to go with two boys one girl because who wants a boy with pink hair.

Anyway if you have ideas please tell me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura woke up with Gaara lying next to her. He was wide-awake since he never slept.

"Gaara guess what?" Sakura whispered.

"What?" He said snuggling next to Sakura.

"I'm having more than one baby and at least one of hem is a boy!" Sakura said and then giggled.

"Really? That's great I want him to look like me, after all I'm handsome." Gaara said putting his hands on Sakura's stomach.

"I would like that too." Sakura said and smiled.

"I also want a baby girl who will look as pretty as you. After all you are the first and only person I will ever love." Gaara said and gave one of his rare smiles. Well not so rare now that his heart has warmed up.

Sakura blushed. Gaara said, "You are getting so huge. Stand up."

Sakura stood up and Gaara put his head on her belly. Gaara asked Sakura, "Don't the Chuunin exams start today?"

"Shoot!" Sakura put a genjutsu around her belly and dressed slowly she put on black eyeliner and eye shadow as well as lip-gloss. She added five hundred pound weights to each of her arms and legs. Gaara changed into a fishnet top that showed off his abs and cargo pants. When Sakura finished dressing she looked at Gaara. She said to him, "You look so sexy right now. Too bad I'm pregnant." She pouted.

"You're not going to be pregnant for much longer." He winked and Sakura blushed.

Sakura packed her weapons and scroll and then they left.

_**Gaara is right you know. The baby is due very soon.**_

_I know. I'm scared. How will I tell everyone? I mean I'm from the future. I'm older than them by like 6-7 years._

_**Good point. On the other hand the Anbu Black Ops were informed that Orochimaru was coming so they put up high security.**_

_I doubt he will be coming. I mean he would be risking his goddamned life._

"Gaara. I have to meet up with my team. You can go ahead o me but I want to meet up with you in the first exam hall." Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked.

"Absolutely." Sakura said and gave him a kiss. She then took a step and disappeared in a whirl of sand. She reappeared in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

"You're late!" They yelled at her.

"Well sorry." She said sarcastically. "Are we going in or not?" Sakura started walking towards the building. Sasuke and Naruto ran to catch up with her.

They walked up the stairs to what they thought was the third floor but wasn't, it was actually the second floor with a genjutsu placed around it. Sakura and Sasuke noticed right away.

_Oh it's the homosexual couple, those two Jounins. I almost forgot they disguised themselves as bullies to trick us._

Because Sasu-gay is an arrogant bastard he said, "Undo this field you've created using a genjutsu technique. I want to go to the third floor."

"What's that guy talking about?" a random ninja said to his comrade.

"I don't know." his comrade replied.

"Oh, you noticed?" one of the bullies said.

"Sakura, you should've been the first to see it, your analysis skills and your genjutsu know-how are the best in the squad." Sasuke said over his shoulder.

"Sasuke stop acting like a smart-ass." Sakura mumbled with a pissed off face. Sasuke turned to face her.

"I mean. Thank you Sasuke-chan. Of course, I've noticed it already. Because, this is the second floor." Sakura said in a calm voice and dispelled the jutsu. The sign on the door changed from **201** to **301**.

The bully with the bandages on his nose looked at Sasuke. "You're good, but only being able to detect it isn't good enough."

The bully lifted his leg to kick Sasuke and Sasuke lifted his leg to kick the bully back. All of a sudden Sakura appeared between them and stopped their kicks.

Everyone except Sakura thought, 'She's fast.'

'She stopped my kick!' Sasuke thought slightly pissed off that she was faster than him.

"I detected it first." Sakura pouted. "Why do you choose to hit him?"

"Well--"

"You're not real kids! You're actually those two gay examiners! One with the bandaged nose and the other one with the weird cap." Sakura smirked and looked for someone familiar.

The examiners disappeared in poof of smoke.

All of a sudden a green latex suit caught her attention.

_Oh no. It's Lee and Neji. But at least Tenten is here. Wait she doesn't know I'm from the future. Grr. What good is it to have friends but not be able to tell them things?_

Lee looked at Sakura and blushed. "Tenten-chan, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"How do you know my name?" Tenten asked.

"I'll explain when we get in the examination hall." Sakura stated.

Lee walked up to Sakura and said, "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura-san right? I will protect you until I die! Lets go out-"

"Never. I'm taken." Sakura cut him off.

_Panda-chan!_

Lee walked away and sulked.

"Hn. I got to go now." She said as Sakura kind of grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by the arms and races to the stairs, but was stopped by Neji.

"What's your name?" Neji asked grabbing Sakura's arm.

"It's Sakura. You're Neji Hyuuga." Sakura said ripping her arm out of his grip.

Sakura walks over to Naruto and Sasuke and grabs them by the arms, grabs their arms and continues walking up the stairs. But was stopped by Neji again he spun her around. He noticed there was a genjutsu around her stomach and examined it further.

_Shit!_

Neji was shocked at what he saw. 'Why the hell does she have four chakras!' he thought.

Sakura sprinted faster than Lee up the stairs and to the examination hall.

Standing in front of the door was Kakashi. "I'm proud of you guys. Especially Sakura." He the last part with sparkles in his eyes.

"T-thanks kaka-sensei." Sakura said putting on a fake smile as he turned to leave.

'That guy we ran into, his name was Neji. What did he mean that Sakura had four chakras in her? A person normally has one chakra. I should test this with my Sharingon.' Sasuke thought.

Sakura who was still holding Sasuke and Naruto by the arms let them go. All three of them walked into he examination hall, side by side. At least until Sasuke tried to grope her and she punched him back down the stairs fifty meters away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Baby Boom!

Sakura and Naruto walked in the examination hall when suddenly someone was hanging from Sakura's neck.

"Sakura," Ino said while fondling her. Gaara glared at her.

_Isn't she supposed to jump on Sasu-gay?_

_**Oh well maybe she gave up on him too.**_

"Ino I can't breathe." Sakura said trying to get her off. Meanwhile the rest of the rookie nine came closer to them.

Sakura glanced around the room for Tenten. Once she saw her she approached her and said, "You know how I told you I would tell you how I know you. I'll tell you now so follow me." 

Tenten nodded and followed her silently. Temari and Ino followed Sakura too once they saw she was going to an open space. Ino grabbed Hinata by her shirt and brought her too. Once they go there Temari asked, "Are you going to tell them everything?"

"I didn't know you guys were following me. Yes I will tell you guys everything." Sakura said.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"I'll explain." Sakura said. "I'm actually from the future. I was trained under Tsunade after Sasuke ran away from the village and that's why I am currently working in the hospital. Later I married Gaara, who became the Kazekage. Very soon after I got pregnant. One morning I woke up and found myself here, in the past. The weird thing was I was still pregnant. Hokage brought the future Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro to the past. They are currently living in their past bodies."

"No wonder you know me. I must have been your friend or something." Tenten exclaimed.

"Will you still be my friend?" Sakura asked them.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Hinata, Ino, and Tenten replied.

"Thanks!" Sakura said and smiled.

"Sakura-san no Sakura-chan so you are still p-p-pregnant?" Hinata stuttered.

"Of course my babies are due anytime now." Sakura said calmly.

"EH!" Tenten, Ino, and Hinata said.

"You shouldn't be taking the exams then. Won't in be dangerous for your babies?" Tenten asked.

"Don't worry. I have already informed the Hokage, and the Examiners of my pregnancy." Sakura replied. Sakura saw Gaara make a hand motion for her to come over. "Panda-chan, my babies father wants to talk to me. I'll talk to you later. Do you guys wan to sleep over?"

"Sure/Yes" Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten replied.

"Great!" Sakura said. "I have to go to Panda-chan now."

With that she walked over to Gaara and sat on his lap. She moved around gently to find a comfortable spot but was surprised to find something hard.

"Sakura." Gaara said, a vein popping in his head. Sakura knew what she did.

"Sorry." Sakura said quickly and stood up. She sat on the floor next to him. "You know I can't do _it _because I'm pregnant."

"Lets put this matter aside. When are the babies due?" Gaara asked.

"You see, before I tell you, you must promise not to get mad." Sakura said while looking at her feet.

"I won't get mad." Gaara said.

"The babies are due during the second exam." Sakura said very quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me? You aren't participating in th-" Gaara started but was cut off when Sakura met his lips. They stayed like that for a while and then broke apart.

"Please. Pretty please with a cherry on top." Sakura pouted and batted her eyes.

"I give up. Fine." Gaara said after a couple seconds.

'She knows I can't resist her. And she knows I can't have her now. Why is she arousing me more?' Gaara thought.

Sakura walked away and sat next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why were you kissing that monster?" Sasuke spat and gestured towards Panda-chan.

"Ah, you see. We're dating." Sakura said without entirely revealing the truth.

"What!!!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. Everyone in the room turned to look at them.

"Idiot!" Sakura said before punching Sasuke really hard on the head.

"What the fuck was that for!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Um. You were to loud." Sakura replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sakura-chan! Why are you dating that person! I thought you loved me!" Naruto pouted.

"What gave you that idea?" Sakura asked.

"You've been acting nice to me for a while now." Naruto answered.

"Can you guys leave me to think for a second?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Naruto said as Sakura sat down.

_**Sakura!**_

_What is it Gobi._

_**I have to tell you something.**_

_So tell me!_

_**You see I was going to tell you earlier bu-**_

_Just tell me before I lock you up in my head!_

_**Some of my powers will be transferred to your kids when they're born.**_

_What?_

_**Well you see. I'm a girl and Shuukaku is a boy. girl + boy sex**_

_Oh my god! When did this happen?_

_**You see you and Gaara are jinchuuriki so when you had sex me and Shuukaku had sex.**_

_Tell me this before I do it next time._

_**No way! Cause then I won't have any fun.**_

_Fin. Be that way._

Sakura looked around the room and saw Sasuke was talking to Kabuto. She walked over.

"Hi Kabuto," Sakura said smiling.

_I'll kill him!!!!!_

"Do I know you?" Kabuto asked.

"I'm afraid not," Sakura replied.

"I see" Kabuto said.

"Sakura this guy has a deck of cards that has all the examinees info on them" Sasuke interrupted.

"Cool!" Sakura said pretending she didn't know. "Too bad the info is wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke and Kabuto asked.

"It's simple actually. Kabuto show me my card, I am Haruno Sakura, and Subaku no Gaara's card" Sakura said.

Kabuto took out the cards, "Here"

Sakura pointed at the stats on her card, "This is all wrong."

Kabuto looked confused. So Sakura signaled to him to come closer to her. He moved closer and Sakura whispered in his ear, "I know you work for Orochimaru."

Kabuto's eyes widened and he backed away slowly. He then ran to the other side of the room and started panicking.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Baby Boom!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry about the late update. I absolutely HATE school!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kabuto POV:

_What am I going to do? I must alert Orochimaru-sama that there is somebody who might disturb our plans._

_**Are you stupid? That girls chakra is WAY stronger that that Uchiha's.**_

_Maybe I should tell him to switch targets._

_**You're welcome?**_

_Oh yea… thanks_

Normal POV:

"There are also some guys from the Sound Village here. I don't know too much about them." Sakura said. Unknown to others, there were three sound village Genin silently rushing forward to attack them. But, Sakura sensed their presence. Sakura quickly created two Kage Bunshin and they ran to intercept two of them while Sakura turned around and caught the fist aimed at her. One of Sakura's clones took out a kunai and clashed it with one from another kunoichi. The other locked her hands with the last Genin.

"I suggest you watch your step." Sakura said to her assailants. "It seems that you won't be much of a threat after all."

_**CHA!!!!! GO SAKURA!**_

Everyone in the exam room had a surprised look on their faces.

Then, in a puff of smoke, a familiar scary looking man appeared.

"Alright you maggots! I am Ibiki Morino, the proctor of the first exam. Now, let the torture begin!"

Many of the Genin were shaken by his tone of voice.

_This is nothing! Try having to carry around kids will ya. Gobi I'm bored_

_**Just play along okay**_

_Fine then._

Everyone was seated according to the chart Ibiki posted up on the board. He started talking about the rules and how if they catch you cheat you will lose.

"Alright. You may begin!" shouted Ibiki.

Everyone was frantically filling out his or her tests. Sakura the other hand was sitting back with her feet on the table waiting for this to be over.

'_What could that girl be thinking?' Ibiki thought. _He tried sensed her chakra but stopped out of shock_. 'Her chakra level is greater than the Hokage's! Just who is that girl?'_

_Gobi!_

_**What do you want?**_

_I want to try using some of the jutsus we stole from Sasuke when we fought him in the future._

_**Just which one do you have in mind?**_

_Sharingon!_

_**I'll try**_

Gobi sent Sakura all the information known, including top-secret information, into Sakura's head. Sakura made a pained face.

_My head kills! What did you do?_

_**I just sent you all the info on Sharingon. No reason to be so stingy.**_

P_ I don't care_

_**You should. If I didn't you wouldn't be able to try out the jutsu. Try using it now.**_

_Okay!_

Sakura concentrated on finding the new information Gobi just sent her. Once she found it she memorized it quickly.

_Ok this'll be fun!_

She then closed her eyes and sent some chakra behind them. She opened them quickly.

**Mangekyou Sharingon**

_Wow cool!_

Mangekyou Sharingon replaced Sakura's emerald eyes. Ibiki noticed this and had a terrified look on his face. Those were the eyes of a man who destroyed his whole clan except one boy.

Ibiki sent a signal to the examiners who came with him. They appeared all around Sakura and tackled her to the ground.

"What the fuck do ya think you're doing?" Sakura used her Sharingon to cast a genjutsu on them that would last for a day.

"Just who are you?" Asked Ibiki who was scared as the girl just took out many Jounins and Anbu.

'I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm just a normal Genin." Sakura lied. She forgot that she was still wielding the Sharingon.

"If you aren't an Uchiha. Why do you wield the Sharingon?" Ibiki questioned.

"Um…" Sakura replied. "Because I'm cute?"

Everyone sweat dropped. Gaara walked up to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "I think you should turn off the sharingon now. You'll make people think you're Itachi."

"Ah… sorry." Sakura said. As she turned off her sharingon Tsunade and the Hokage arrived.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said extremely pissed off.

Sakura, knowing what she did said, "Sorry. I won't do it again."

"How did you get the Mangekyou Sharingon? You're not an Uchiha. I understand that you have extraordinary abilities but I think you should explain this." Hokage said.

"Um… sorry. I was bored so I was browsing through jutsus that have been used on me and memorized this one." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"How do we know you aren't Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"That's stupid." Gaara kissed Sakura. "Yup she's definitely not Itachi."

"Yup I'm not Itachi" Sakura said.

The rest of the first exam continued on exactly like Sakura remembered it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Baby Boom!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I apologize for this short chapter but I don't want the second exam to start until the next chapter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kabuto POV:

Somewhere far away

"Orochimaru-sama there is someone that might stand in the way of our plans." Kabuto said.

"That won't be a problem. The Uchiha brat is all I want. Some measly Genin can't stand in my way." Orochimaru said.

"If you say so. May I at least propose that you postpone your attack on Uchiha Sasuke until the final exam?' Kabuto asked fixing his glasses.

Orochimaru grinned evilly, "Well, that won't be as much fun will it."

Kabuto bowed.

Normal POV:

Back in Konoha

Sakura was tired so she was lying next to Gaara on her bed.

_I hope everything is going to be ok._

Sakura placed her hands on her belly. There was no genjutsu cast around it so it was rather large. Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked as she got out of bed.

"Nothing I'm fine." Sakura replied. "I just want to go have a word with Anko."

"Ok then." Gaara replied as she disappeared in a whirl of sand. Sakura reappeared behind Anko. 

"Yo, Anko." Sakura said surprising the said person.

"Who are you?" Anko asked. Once she saw Sakura's belly everything made sense. "Oh. You're Tsunade's student."

"Yup that's me." Sakura replied. "I was wondering if it was possible for me to not show up for the second exam until the last minute."

"It's fine with me I guess." Anko said. "Hokage said you told him Orochimaru is coming to attack Konoha and put a cursed seal on Sasuke." Anko gave Sakura a scroll. "Open this when he shows up to call the Anbu."

"I'll do that." Sakura replied. "Thanks Anko." Sakura disappeared in a whirl of sand and reappeared back in bed with Gaara.

Sakura kissed him right before she fell asleep and began her little nap.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Baby Boom!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yay!!! I'll be able to write loads of chapters this week!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Outside the Forest of Death

Anko was giving the prep talk she always gave before the second exam began.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Ino asked Tenten.

"No. I haven't seen her since the first exam. How 'bout you Hinata?" Tenten said.

"I haven't seen her either." Hinata replied.

"Is that so. I guess we'll have to wait and see if she's gonna miss the second exam." Ino said.

"That's not likely." Said Temari cutting into he conversation. "Sakura would never miss this. She said she would be running a little late."

"You call this a little late?" said Tenten.

With Sakura and Gaara

Sakura stretched and sat up on her bed. She scanned the room looking for Gaara. "Gaara."

A rustling sound came from her left side. She looked down to find him. "What is it?" Gaara asked. He pulled her back down on the bed.

_**Sakura this isn't the time to be lovey dovey. You're gonna miss the second exams.**_

_What?!?!?!_

Sakura shot up. "Gaara we have to go."

"I don't wanna." Gaara said in a baby voice.

_O yea. I almost forgot that Gaara actually likes sleeping now that he can._

"But Gaara we're going to miss the second exam" Sakura said.

Gaara shot up threw Sakura over his shoulder and started sprinting towards the Forest of Death. About 5 minutes later they arrived. Everyone was staring at them.

"Sorry Anko-san. I ran a bit too late." Sakura apologized.

"Its ok. Go find your teams. The second exam begins in 30 minutes." Anko said. Everyone was surprised that Anko actually had a nice side.

"Arigato Anko-san." Sakura said. She walked over to wear she think she saw a black chicken's ass.

"Yo. Sasu-gay-chan." Sakura greeted him"

Sasuke twitched. "I'd appreciate it if you stop calling me that."

"Fine" Sakura replied.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"No" Sakura said grinning.

Sasuke glared at her. '_Stop teasing me'_

"Hi Sakura-chan." Said Naruto smiling.

_He's gonna go through a lot during this exam._

Sakura gave him a hug and said, "Hello Naruto."

"SAKURA!" someone called.

Sakura turned around to find Temari, Tenten, Ino and Hinata.

"Hello everyone." Sakura said smiling.

"You made us think you wouldn't show up." Temari said.

"Hey! You were the one who said she would definitely show up." Ino said.

"Hehe"

"Sakura lets go over there." Ino said pointing to a secluded area.

"Okay then." Sakura started walking there, being followed by the rest of the girls.

Once she reached there she asked, "Why are we here?"

"Because we want to talk to your baby." Hinata said.

_Ok that was random_

"Ok then." Sakura said and she released her genjutsu.

"You've gotten bigger" Tenten said.

"I know." Sakura replied. The baby/s started kicking. Sakura winced. "It seems someone is very happy to see you."

Everyone put their hands on Sakura's bump in hope that they could feel it.

"Wow. I can't wait to meet you baby." Hinata said.

"What do you think they'll look like?" Tenten asked.

"Of course it'll look like Gaara. I mean he is my brother." Everyone looked at Temari.

"I hope they look like Gaara too. I don't want them to have my pink hair." Sakura said.

Everyone tried picturing a baby boy with pink hair and said at the same time, "Yeah I hope the babies don't look like you."

"Are you saying that I'm ugly?!" Sakura said and a vein on her forehead popped.

"No way. Why would we say that?" Said Tenten and everyone sweat dropped.

The girls split up and went back to their teams. They handed in their forms and got their scrolls. Sakura put hers in a pouch along with her other two scrolls. The teams went to their designated gates. They waited for a while and then the gates opened.

"Alright! Lets do this!" Sakura yelled and jumped into the trees.

They jumped through the trees a while then Sakura stopped. "We should come up with a password in case one of us is impersonated."

_Not a pass-speech like last time. Stupid Sasuke P_

Team 7 sat in an opening. "So what do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura cleared her throat and whispered in Naruto and Sasuke's ears, "The password is………… onigiri."

The boys looked at her strangely. "What? I'm hungry. Anyway guys we should split up to increase our chances of getting a scroll. Meet back here in 1 hour." The team split up.

Sakura heard a rustling coming from the bushes.

"Come out Orochimaru," said Sakura placing her hands on her hips.

"I come to kill you to stop you from ruining my plans." He hissed.

"Ok then we'll duel to the death." Said Sakura throwing her kunai at him as she does some hand seals. She yelled, "Lightning Dragon" it electrocuted Orochimaru and the area around Orochimaru was burnt to crisp.

"Very good Sakura… but not good enough" he disappeared into mud and appeared behind her. He slashed at her with a sword that came out of his mouth. Sakura jumped out of the way. She did more hand seals and yelled, "Fire: Dragon Flame Projectile" a large fire dragon came out of her mouth and shot fire projectiles at him.

"Come on Sakura." Replied Orochimaru.

He moved faster then she had seen before. Sakura grabbed her scroll and summoned the Anbu Black Ops.

They all charged at him. Anko managed to put a seal on his belly making it so that he couldn't use chakra.

"What have you done? My plans are ruined." Orochimaru said pissed off.

Sakura performed hand seals rapidly. "Hold him in a nice pose." The Anbu grabbed his limbs, immobilizing him.

_I hoped that I would never have to use this jutsu again._

_**But you must**_

_I know_

"Stone sealing," Sakura yelled. She walked towards him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!" He yelled as his skin turned gray and his features hardened. Orochimaru was no more. He was just a mere statue.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Baby Boom!

Anko gave Sakura a big hug. "You did it! He's gone!" She said.

Sakura shook her head. "He's the least of our problems. You see there is a mastermind behind all this. He controls Akatsuki and Orochimaru."

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

"I mean, there are stronger enemies than Orochimaru that haven't revealed themselves yet."

"Oh. Have you told the Hokage?"

"No. Not yet. I'll tell him when the time is right."

"If you say so."

"Anyway shouldn't you be at the tower?"

"Oh yea. See you when you make it." Anko disappeared in a poof of smoke. The rest of the Anbu followed taking what was Orochimaru.

_**Naruto and Sasuke should be coming back around now.**_

_Ok then._

Sasuke arrived at the opening like Gobi said. He was beat up and was carrying Naruto over his shoulder.

"So… Did you get anything?" Sakura asked.

"No. Sorry…I lost the scroll." He replied.

"Don't be silly the scroll is right…" Sakura felt the insides of her pouch. Sure enough there was only one scroll there. "Sasuke! Wtf were you thinking!"

"Sorry. We'll have to see what Naruto found when he's ok. I found him on the way here."

Sakura sighed, "Show me Naruto." Sasuke bent over and placed Naruto on the ground in front of her. She looked him over.

_Good there are no fatal wounds._

Sakura started healing the deepest and probably most painful wounds first. Once she finished she began healing herself.

"What about me?" Sasuke whined.

"You lost the scroll. You can wait 10 minutes." Sakura snapped.

Sasuke glared and turned his head in the other direction. Ten minutes later he was sleeping.

_Oh well. I guess I won't have to heal him._

Sakura dragged Naruto and Sasuke to the riverbank. She glanced at them before she jumped back into the trees.

The next morning

Sakura was cooking some fish and eggs over a fire. Naruto sniffed the air and shot up.

"Hey, Sakura can I have some?" He asked.

"Here." Sakura handed him a stick that had three fish.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke woke up 15 minutes later after everyone else had finished eating. "Where's my breakfast?"

"Sorry Sasuke. We finished it all." Sakura said. She pointed to the river, "No worries. You can catch yourself some breakfast."

Sasuke got up slowly, picked up a stick and went in the river. "Good Luck!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn" Sasuke.

_**The babies are due REALLY soon. Don't you think you should tell them now so they won't be as surprised when the time comes?**_

_You think it's the right time?_

_**Uh… yea**_

_Ok then… here goes nothing._

"Naruto… Sasuke… I have a secret I need to tell you guys."

"What? What?" Naruto asked.

"Well… promise you won't be surprised."

"Ok we won't be surprised." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"I'm pregnant."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Unreal" said Naruto. "Are you gonna make me the godfather?"

"Of course" Sakura said smiling. "So are you guys ok with this… you know, the pregnancy and all."

"It's a surprise. But I guess I'm ok with it" Naruto said.

"Me too I guess." '_no way_'

"Good because…" Sakura released her genjutsu. "The babies are due like… around now."

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't be more surprised than they were seconds ago.

"…"

"uh. Guys?"

"………"

"hello"

"…………………………………………"

"omigod I killed them"


	12. Chapter 12

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Baby Boom!

_OMFG. My water broke. Ok. Take deep breaths. Take DEEP breaths… I can't do this._

"My water just broke." They both passed out. "Guys this isn't funny. Wake up now." Sakura yelled. They both shot up instantly.

"How are you pregnant? Bad question." Naruto said

"What are we supposed to do?" They both yelled at her.

"For starters… get Gaara NOW!" Sakura shouted.

with Sasuke

Sasuke ran and ran and ran until he saw what he thought was Gaara. He poked him only to find that 'Gaara' was a killer red panda. He screamed and ran for his girly life. '_So that's why he's panda'_ he thought

He saw the real Gaara and he yelled, "Sakuraisgoinginlabor."

"What?"

He took a deep breath, "Sakura is going in labor"

"Omfg." Gaara and Naruto sprinted towards the riverbank. Once they got there they saw Sakura sitting, looking like she was in pain.

with Sakura

She reached in her pouch and grabbed the scroll. She was about to open it when she realized it was the examination scroll.

_Stupid Sasuke you lost the wrong scroll. Ok calm down. CALM DOWN._

"Naruto get Tsunade NOW." She yelled at him.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to get her. 15 minutes later he arrived back with Tsunade and another med-ninja. "Gaara I need you to make a room out of sand." Tsunade ordered.

He nodded and made a room out of sand. Tsunade moved Sakura inside. The med-ninja followed them. For the next couple hours all that was heard was screams and strange noises.

In the few next hours screams and strange noise were heard from the room where Sakura was giving birth.

Gaara was starting to get impatient. Suddenly he realized that it was quiet.

"Finally" But life is never fair.

Sakura started shouting something at the med-nin. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYIN'! I'M GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY? WHY? YOU DICKHEAD, GIVING BIRTH TO THE FIRST ONE WAS PAINFUL ENOUGH!"

More screams and strange noises were heard. After a bit Tsunade came out and beckoned Gaara, "You can see them now."

Gaara went inside the room he created. He looked at Sakura who was sitting on the bed that Tsunade probably summoned. Sakura was holding two babies with red hair. She smiled at him. "They look like you." She said.

Gaara went over and lifted them carefully out of her arms. "They're boys you know." Sakura said as the med-nin handed her another bundle. "This one is a girl."

Gaara looked over to see a beautiful baby with pink hair. "She definitely takes after you." He said. "You should get some rest. I'll watch the babies. You must be exhausted."

"Alright. Do you want to name them?" Sakura said.

Gaara nodded. "Lets call her Misa. You name the boys"

"We'll name them Kame and Jin" Sakura said smiling.

Gaara made some sand lift the baby from her arms. "You should get some sleep now."

"Alright" Sakura kissed him and lay down to sleep.

_There's nothing I want more then to be here with you._


	13. Chapter 13

Thoughts

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Baby Boom!

Sakura woke up and found Gaara and her children asleep. She crawled over to him and kissed his cheek. Sakura quickly performed hand seals. The sand that formed the room now had wheels. She wrote "tower" on the wall and the room started moving.

xXx 1 month 5 days later xXx

Sakura and Gaara are now jounin and live in there original home. The End.

…………Authors note…………

I kinda got bored of this story but have really good Ideas for a sequel. Hop you read it. It should be up by tomorrow


	14. Author's note

I apologize for the stupid ending but the sequel is going to take place right after the chuunin exams

I apologize for the stupid ending but the sequel is going to take place right after the chuunin exams. Right where it ends and they might not live happily ever after. It's about when they try to go back to the future and what problems they face. Sorry for this.


	15. Author's note 2

Ok so the sequel is up

Ok so the sequel is up. It's called: **What happened to the future?**


End file.
